MY WIFE (chanbaek)
by Byun BaekBy
Summary: park chanyeol namanya. direktur tampan yang masih muda. tajir juga. dan byun baek adalah nama istri istrinya. istri-istri? / chanbaek / baekhyun / baekhee / chanyeol / exo / newbie / gs / uke / seme


Percaya atau tidak, aku menikahi dua orang sekaligus. Oke mungkin ini terdengar serakah dan egois. Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka. AKU BENAR BENAR MENCINTAI MEREKA. Oops, maafkan jika aku berteriak. Dan gilanya lagi, aku menikahi SEORANG WANITA DAN SEORANG PRIA. Oh man, jangan kaget, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku benar benar mencintai mereka?

"Yeollie~ bisakah kau tak sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapanmu sejaaam~ saja?" ujar manja seseorang berwajah bak puppy -sangat imut, kutekankan lagi, sangat imut- di hadapanku.

Namanya Baekhyun. Park Baekhyun karna ia telah menikah denganku. Yup, dia adalah istri mudaku. Well, perlu diketahui dia adalah namja. Namja manis bak puppy atau anak anjing jenis apapun. Ia sangat manis. Tak lupa ia sangat manja dan pencemburu. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan karna telah memberikanku puppy -coret- istri namja yang amat manis ini. Dan perlu diketahui umurnya bahkan lebih tua beberapa bulan dibandingkanku. Namun keimutannya bahkan menandingi anak sma -bahkan mungkin anak tk- saat ini. Aku yakin jika ia memakai pakaian seragam musim dingin, dengan bibir bergetar kemudian memintaku untuk menghangatkannya... Aaaaaaaa~ tidak! Park Chanyeol! Normalkan pikiranmu!

"Oh ayolah baekhyun, aku bahkan baru saja menemanimu mandi. Sebentar ya, atau appa akan marah padaku" ujarku memelas. Oh lihatlah, ia memanyunkan bibir kissablenya. Ya tuhan.. Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi?

"Mianhae.. Ja..jangan panggil baekkie dengan baekhyun... Baekkie merasa yeol sedang kesal dengan baekkie.. Ughh..." ucapnya terbata sambil menggigit pelan bibirnya. Oh baekhyun...

"Arra, baekkie, jangan ganggu yeollie dulu ya.. Yeol janji setelah ini selesai, yeol akan bermain dengan baekkie. Oke?" ujarku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan mata berbinar ia menatapku. Ya tuhan...

"Yaksok!" ujarnya senang. Kugulum senyum. Yah... Kalau baekhyun senang, akupun senang juga. Biasa, seperti kata pepatah , suami senang asal istri senang.

"nde. sekarang poppo~" kumanyunkan bibirku. Dan tentu saja dengan semangat langsung disambar oleh bibirnya. Ia sangat menyukai bibirku ngomong ngomong.

CUP

Well.. baekhyun anak yang baik. Setelah mengecup bibirku, ia benar benar langsung pergi. Dan sepertinya ia akan curhat di SNS nya. Kk.. kebiasaan. Tapi.. manis sih.

Kreek~

Pintu dibuka ringan oleh sesosok wanita anggun yang memiliki rambut se-punggung. Kuberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Oh lihatlah, dia merona. Manisnya..

"chan, aku bawakan kopi dan biskuit. Maaf aku, sarapan kita belum matang. Padahal ini sudah melewati jam sarapanmu. Haah.." ujarnya sambil meletakkan nampan di samping mejaku kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang menyerupai bidadari sepertinya? Ah tidak menyerupai, ia adalah bidadariku.

"sini sayang~" panggilku pelan.

Dengan anggun ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Kuraih tangannya dan menariknya –cukup keras- menuju pangkuanku. Kuambil sejumput helai rambutnya dan kucium semerbak harumnya. Wangi strawberry fresh seperti habis dipetik dari kebun dipagi hari. Ah lihat, wajahnya memerah, benar benar seperti strawberry menurutku.

"ah.. sayang, tak lelah aku mengatakan bahwa kau benar benar bidadari bagiku." Ujarku tulus. See, wajahnya semakin merah layaknya strawberry. Manisnya...

Park Baekhee namanya. Sebelum bersanding denganku, marganya adalah Byun. Byun? Tak salah? Tidak kok. Namanya Byun Baekhee, kakak kembar –perempuan- Byun Baekhyun. Terpaut jarak 6 menit dari baekhyun. Mereka benar benar kembar identik. Sangat jarang. Benar benar jarang ada sosok kembar identik perempuan dan laki laki.

Rambutnya panjang se-punggung. Berwarna pirang ber-ombre peach. Tingginya 169 cm. 6 cm lebih pendek dari baekhyun. Tentu saja, ia perempuan. Sebenarnya pekerjaannya adalah seorang model. Namun tidak ada media massa yang tau bila ia telah bersuami. Tentu saja. Kekuasaan seorang Park dimana mana. Hahaha.

Ngomong ngomong ia tak hanya cantik fisiknya saja. Hatinya pun lembut dan ia seorang penyayang. Pandai memasak, sangat rapi, benar benar seorang wanita sejati. Aku sejujurnya ragu, ia ini seorang manusia atau malaikat sebenarnya. Tapi, ia sedikit pemalu dan memiliki sifat mengerikan bila ia marah atau tidak suka akan sesuatu. Bahkan ia pernah menghajar seorang bullier sewaktu sma. Jangan salah, ia juara hapkido tingkat nasional.

Kutatap wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka "channie, udah ah.. lepasin baekhee.." ucapnya malu malu.

"bahkan aku melakukan apa apa padamu baekhee sayang~" ujarku mendayu. Ia mencoba melepaskan rengkuhanku. Kkk.. manisnya.

"cium dulu baru chan lepasin." Ucapku. Dengan malu malu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dan CUP. Ditempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Hanya menempel. Astagah... ia adalah seorang model pro, bahkan ia pernah berfoto bersama model lain dengan adegan 'panas' –maksudku adegan musim panas- tapi setiap ia berciuman denganku, ia tak lebih seperti perawan polos yang belum pernah ciuman. –padahal kami telah melakukan hal yang lebih. Sangat manis.

Ah ya, beda baekhyun dan baekhee salah satunya disini. Baekhyun adalah uke yang agresif sementara baekhee adalah wanita yang malu malu kucing. Baekhyun walau agresif, ia masih kalah dariku. Sementara baekhee, sangat polos dan memang sewajarnya kalah dariku. Hahaha.

Kuberi jarak diantara kami. Ampun baekhee, berapa lama kita menikah heum? Engkau bukan perawan lagi sayang, kenapa masih seperti itu heum? Kkk.. kekehku dalam hati.

Dengan malu baekhee berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Yah kebiasaan. Kupandangi lekuk tubuhnya. Wow. –bersiul-

Ah.. memang enak beristri dua. Park ChanYeol gitu.

END.

.

.

.

Or tbc?


End file.
